


Sick and Wrong

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, polyjuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-11
Updated: 2004-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius has a polyjuice fantasy.  Severus doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick and Wrong

"You think I want to... with James Potter?" Sweet Merlin! Severus didn't think he'd be able to eat for a week.

"You don't think he's attractive?" Lucius pirouetted in the form of Potter.

Severus didn't even want to know where Lucius had gotten Potter's hair, but he'd brewed Lucius the polyjuice himself. "That arrogant bastard? I'd sooner spit or piss on him!"

Lucius just laughed, a filthy-sounding laugh. Damn him. Severus stood, and headed for the door.

Lucius grabbed him around the waist. "Severus, Severus," he said. "I think it'd be good for you, you know."

Severus stopped. This he had to hear.

"Don't look so incredulous," Lucius said. "I think it could be cathartic for you. Call me names. You could even slap me around a bit if you liked; it's not like you couldn't patch me up after."

"Cathartic," Severus said. Unbelievable. He turned and stared. No, staring was disturbing. He looked back at the door.

"Yes," Lucius said. "I could make him claim he only taunted you all those years out of secret lust for you."

"Repulsive," Severus said.

"Yes, but you could humiliate him. Think about it." He laughed. "You're so tightly wound sometimes."

"What's in it for you?" Severus asked.

"I keep telling you I like it rough," Lucius said. "I think you like me too much. Potter you could really hurt, I think."

"No."

"Just try calling me names then. You'll feel better. Trust me." He chuckled. "Although once we're in the moment, remember I'm up for anything."

Lucius thought he wanted to rape James Potter. Severus thought he might be ill. Yes, dinner was indeed threatening to make a hasty retreat. He clapped a hand over his mouth and rushed to the lavatory.

Lucius followed, sounding considerably less confident. "Severus?"

He couldn't look at Lucius. Lucius thought... Lucius had never really known him. Perhaps he had never really known Lucius.

Some of Potter's taunts had held a distinct sexual overtone. Severus had always been relieved that particular form of humiliation had never occurred to Potter. After the incident in which Potter had exposed him, the idea of it going further had haunted his nightmares. He wouldn't put any act past Potter and Black, no act was too vile, but there were things he'd put past himself...

Severus rushed to the toilet and vomited.

Lucius knelt beside him, petting his hair, stroking his back. "Severus, Severus. I had no idea. As soon as this wears off, I'll make it up to you."

"You put Potter and sex in the same thought in my brain. I'm turned off for life," Severus said.

"There, there," Lucius said, patting him.

"I hate you," Severus said, not knowing if he meant Potter, or Lucius for doing this to him.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Lucius said.

"I hate you!" Severus said. "I want you to die!"

"Done," Lucius said. Severus turned, and while Lucius still looked like Potter, his face bore a distinctly Lucius-esque smirk. "Anything you like, love. And sooner than you think."


End file.
